Nackte Tatsachen
by SandraG87
Summary: Während er sie aus ihrer explodierten Wohnung befreit, sieht Castle Beckett nackt. Und jetzt weiß er nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. - Ein Füller zur Folge 2x18.


Ein kleiner Oneshot, ohne tieferen Plot, einfach zum Genießen.  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Nackte Tatsachen**

Castle saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Manchmal tippte er ein paar Sätze, nur um sie gleich wieder zu löschen. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, denn Beckett saß in seinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und er versteckte sich in seinem Büro, weil er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen konnte.

Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass dieser Psychopath Scott Dunn Becketts Appartement in die Luft gejagt hatte. Castle war in die brennende Wohnung gestürmt und hatte Beckett aus ihrer Badewanne gerettet. Sie war nackt gewesen. Splitterfasernackt. Er hatte ihr versprochen nicht hinzusehen, aber das war im Eifer des Gefechts, angesichts des Feuers um sie herum, einfach unmöglich gewesen.

Er hatte alles gesehen, wirklich alles. Die cremefarbene Haut ihrer gleichmäßig geformten Brüste, mit dem etwas dunkleren Warzenhof und den noch dunkleren, sich mittig daraus erhebenden Brustwarzen. Ihren leicht gewölbten, jedoch festen Bauch. Ihre fraulichen Hüften, mit dem Tattoo auf der rechten Seite. Das leicht gelockte, dunkle Schamhaar, das ihren Venushügel bedeckte. Ihre endlos langen, muskulösen Beine. Seine Hände hatten ihre festen Pobacken gestreift, als er ihr in seine Jacke geholfen hatte.

Das war jetzt zwei Tage her und Castle konnte noch immer an nichts anderes denken, als die nackte Beckett. Er hatte alles versucht, um das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er hatte die Situation, wie er Beckett in ihrer Badewanne vorgefunden hatte, niedergeschrieben. Er hatte masturbiert, um die Spannung zu lösen. Aber nichts half, das Bild hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Und es half auch nicht, dass Beckett zur Zeit bei ihm wohnte, solange sie keine neue Wohnung hatte.

Eigentlich war es genau das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, Beckett näher zu kommen. Was war näher, als zusammen zu wohnen. Aber nun ging er ihr aus dem Weg, weil er Angst hatte, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe nicht zusammenreißen konnte und über sie herfallen würde.

* * *

Natürlich merkte Beckett, dass mit Castle irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er benahm sich sehr merkwürdig, seit sie bei ihm vorübergehend eingezogen war. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen gehofft, dass er sie umgarnen und ihr nicht von der Seite weichen würde. Aber Castle überließ sie sich selbst und verzog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Vielleicht bereute er es, ihr eine Unterkunft angeboten zu haben. Aber das konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, denn er war so bestimmt gewesen, als er im Beisein des Captains sagte, dass sie ein Zuhause hatte, in seinem Gästezimmer, mit Leuten, die sich um sie sorgten und sie mochten.

Und so war es auch. Martha und Alexis waren sehr nett zu ihr und hatten sie freundlich willkommen geheißen. Beckett fühlte sich wohl in der Gesellschaft der beiden Frauen und auch im Loft. Wenn Castle sich nur nicht so komisch benehmen würde. Sie musste wissen, was mit ihm los war.

* * *

Beckett ging Richtung Arbeitszimmer und klopfte leise an die angelehnte Tür. Nichts. Sie klopfte lauter und fester, sodass die Tür weiter aufschwang. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat sie ein.

„Hey, Castle", sagte sie und er schaute auf, senkte seinen Blick aber sofort erschrocken wieder. Was hatte sie verbrochen, dass er sie nicht einmal ansehen konnte?

„Castle, was habe ich Ihnen getan?", fragte Beckett leise.

„Gar nichts." Jetzt schaute er doch hoch. „Wieso?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Weil Sie mir, seit ich hier bei Ihnen wohne, aus dem Weg gehen." Sie schaute ihn traurig an. „Habe ich etwas getan oder gesagt, was Sie verärgert hat?"

„Nein, nein", sagte er schnell und schüttelte dazu unterstützend den Kopf. „Sie können ja nichts dafür", murmelte er dann.

„Wofür kann ich nicht?", fragte Beckett, langsam ungeduldig werdend.

„Dafür, dass Sie nackt waren", erwiderte er kleinlaut.

„Ach, Sie haben also doch geschaut", bemerkte sie ärgerlich. „Wusste ich es doch. Und jetzt können Sie nicht damit leben." Sie lief aufgebracht vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. „Wie stellen Sie sich das den jetzt vor mit uns? Wollen sie in Zukunft immer mit eingezogenem Kopf hinter mir herlaufen, weil es Ihnen peinlich ist, mich nackt gesehen zu haben? Soll ich mir ein Hotelzimmer nehmen, damit Sie in Ruhe darüber hinwegkommen können?" Beckett hatte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Schreibtisch gestützt und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Bitte verlassen Sie mich nicht", flehte Castle. „Es tut mir so leid." Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ich habe schon alles versucht, um Ihr Bild aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen."

Beckett ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und sah ihn dabei ungläubig an. „Wieso, sehe ich so hässlich aus?", fragte sie empört.

„Nein, im Gegenteil, das ist ja das Problem." Oh Gott, er redete sich um Kopf und Kragen.

„Verdammt, Castle, was soll das bedeuten", fuhr Beckett ihn an.

Er seufzte, stand langsam von seinen Schreibtischstuhl auf und ging auf sie zu. Jetzt war es wohl Zeit, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Kate, du erinnerst dich doch an die Sexszene in Heat Wave, oder?" Beckett nickte leicht, vorsichtig abwartend, was er ihr sagen wollte. „Natürlich habe ich beim Schreiben dieser Szene an dich gedacht. Habe mir vorgestellt wie du ausziehst und Nikki dann nach deinem von mir erdachten Vorbild geschrieben. Seit wir uns kennen, begehre ich dich. Oh Gott, Kate, ich will dich so sehr."

Mit fast schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah Castle sie an und Beckett schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Castle, ich verstehe das nicht. Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt? Was hat sich geändert seit der Explosion."

„Du bist keine Fantasie mehr, die ich verdrängen kann. Du bist real geworden."

Beckett zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du rennst mir seit fast zwei Jahren hinterher, wie kannst du mich da für nicht real halten?"

„Bis jetzt warst du Beckett der Cop für mich", erklärte Castle. „Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du noch schöner bist, als in meiner Fantasie und ich befürchte, dass ich meine Sehnsucht nach dir nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe." Er schaute sie ernst an. „Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammenarbeiten."

* * *

Nach einem Moment der Stille brach Beckett in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie lachte so hart, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Castle sah sie nur verständnislos an.

„Schön, dass ich zu deiner Erheiterung beitragen konnte", sagte er beleidigt, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du mich und meine Gefühle so lächerlich findest."

„Rick, wir sind beide Idioten." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Wusstest du, dass ich, seit ich dich kenne, mehr Slipeinlagen verbraucht habe, als in meinem ganzen Leben davor?"

Castle schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sah noch verständnisloser aus, als vorher. Beckett ging weiter auf ihn zu, umfasste mit ihren Hände seine Oberarme und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich begehre dich genauso wie du mich. Deine Nähe macht mich ganz wuschig. Ich bin noch niemals so geil auf jemanden gewesen, wie auf dich."

Erschrocken trat Castle einen Schritt zurück, aber Beckett ließ ihn nicht los und folgte ihm.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Das bedeutet, dass du dich jetzt nackig machst, damit wir quitt sind und wir dann zum nächsten Schritt übergehen können."

Ungläubig sah Castle sie an. Meinte sie das ernst? Wollte sie ihn verarschen?

Beckett begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Wenn du das nicht alleine kannst, helfe ich dir beim Ausziehen", neckte sie.

Gespielt beleidigt stieß Castle Becketts Hände weg und trat zwei Schritte zurück. „Natürlich kann ich das alleine. Schau genau hin."

Und das machte Beckett. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich zuerst von seinem Oberhemd befreite, seinen breiten Oberkörper mit den muskulösen Oberarmen freilegte, sich die Schuhe und Socken auszog und dann seine Boxershorts gleich zusammen mit seiner Jeans entfernte. Dieses Mal dachte er nicht an kleine Kätzchen und seine Mutter, um seine Erregung in Zaum zu halten und so konnte Beckett, als er endlich vollkommen nackt vor ihr stand, seinen stattlich aufgerichteten Penis bewundern.

Castle drehte sich einmal langsam um seine eigene Achse und Beckett lachte auf. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„Ja", antwortete sie mit rauer Stimme, trat dicht an ihn heran und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Während ihre Zungen mal in ihrem und mal in seinem Mund zusammen tanzten, legte Castle seine Hände an Becketts Hüften und dirigierte sie rückwärts zum Schreibtisch, bis sie mit dem Po dagegenstieß. Atemlos unterbrachen sie den Kuss und Beckett legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Castle, nimm mich, hier und jetzt", forderte sie ihn auf, nachdem sich ihr Atem etwas normalisiert hatte und drückte sich noch enger an ihn.

Während Castle ihre Hose öffnete und samt Slip herunterzog, entledigte sich Beckett ihres Shirts und ihres BHs. Er umfasste ihre Taille und hob sie hoch, sodass sie auf dem Schreibtisch saß. Castle entfernte hastig ihre Schuhe, Socken und Hosen. Als er damit fertig war, musterte er sie eindringlich von Kopf bis Fuß. Er wollte sich alles einprägen und seine Hände folgten seinen Augen.

„Castle, bitte", flehte Beckett ungeduldig.

Seine Augen suchten ihre, um sich nochmals zu vergewissern, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und er ließ sich nicht mehr lange bitten. Er zog sie näher an den Rand des Tisches, legte sich ihre Beine um die Hüften und drang mit einer langsamen, aber stetigen Bewegung komplett in sie ein. Das Gefühl endlich vereint zu sein, ließ sie beide aufstöhnen. Beckett schlang ihre Beine noch fester um ihn, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste ihren nackten Oberkörper fest an seinen.

„Castle, beweg dich", keuchte sie auffordernd gegen seine Lippen. „Fick mich endlich."

Er lachte stöhnend in ihren Mund. „Ich würde mich gerne bewegen, Kate, aber dafür musst du mich zumindest ein wenig loslassen."

Beckett wurde leicht rot, was er, Gott sei Dank, so dicht an sie gedrückt, nicht sehen konnte. Sie spreizte ihre Beine weiter, sodass er genügend Raum hatte, sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen, nur um sofort wieder hart in sie zu stoßen.

„Kate, du fühlst dich so gut an", keuchte Castle. Sie kippte ihr Becken leicht, sodass er noch tiefer eindringen konnte und begegnete jedem seiner Stöße. Er füllte sie so perfekt aus, wie noch kein anderer Mann zuvor.

„Castle, ich komme", schrie sie, als ihr Orgasmus sie unerwartet schnell überrollte. Sie krallte sich so fest an seine Oberarme, dass er bestimmte blaue Flecken bekommen würde. Er beobachtete, wie sie den Kopf zurückwarf, mit geschlossenen Augen und halboffenem Mund, während die Wellen der Erlösung sie erzittern ließen. Es war das Erotischste, was er je gesehen hatte.

„Gut, denn ich komme auch", grunzte er, stieß noch zweimal kräftig zu und entleerte sich tief in ihr.

* * *

Schwer atmend saß Beckett auf seinem Schreibtisch, ihre Beine wurden schwer und sie entfaltete sie von Castles Taille, ließ sie nach unten baumeln. Er richtete sich langsam auf und zog seinen erschlafften Penis aus ihr heraus. Sie schauten sich lächelnd an.

„Das war..."

„Wahnsinn", vollendete Castle Becketts Satz.

„Definitiv", bestätigte sie. „Ich hoffe, die Papiere, auf denen ich hier sitze, sind keine Manuskripte." Sie drückte Castle leicht weg, damit sie vom Tisch hüpfen konnte.

„Nur die heutige Post, nichts Wichtiges", antwortete er und sie schauten beide grinsend auf den durchnässten, zerknitterten Papierkram.

„Gut, es wäre mir nämlich unangenehm, wenn unsere Sekrete auf dem Schreibtisch deiner Verlegerin landen würden." Beckett sammelte ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf. „Ich benutze mal dein Bad."

Castle sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. „Ich dachte, du bleibst heute Nacht hier?", fragte er traurig.

Beckett hatte schon die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer erreicht, als sie sich umdrehte und ihn ernst anschaute. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich gehen will? Rick, ich liebe dich. Du wirst mich nie wieder los." Ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten, setzte sie ihren Weg ins Bad fort.

Castle blieb perplex im Arbeitszimmer zurück. Erst als er ihr aufforderndes „kommst du" aus dem Badezimmer hörte, folgte er ihr glücklich lächelnd.


End file.
